Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Thranduil is dying and has only a night to live.Sometimes you regret not telling someone you love them eventhough you had so many chances.Finished.Ada's last thoughts.
1. Ada

A/N: Hope you guys like. Please leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated, though me hands were jittering, I still continued to write this.  
  
Stop Crying Your Heart Out  
  
His chin rested on his knuckles which had already turned white. Though he tried to stop them, hot tears streamed down his pale face as he watched the slow rise and fall of his father's once strong chest.  
  
~How long?How much longer has he?~  
  
Tears and sobs racked Legolas' frame and he burried his face in his hands. "Lasse?" Thranduil croaked. Legolas immediately shot up and kneeled by Thranduil's side. "Ada?". Thranduil held out a shaky hand. Legolas held it tight.   
  
"Ada please don't leave!" he burst out. With a great deal of effort, Thranduil lifted his hand and stroked Legolas' golden hair. "I would never, ever, leave you Lasse.."he croaked. He wiped a lone tear from his son's face. "No matter how very much I would like that to be true, Ada please do not say that. I know you don't.." he was cut off by Thranduil. "I will always be in your heart Legolas..Though my body is broken, my heart is not, nor is my soul." He placed his hand on Legolas' chest where his heart was. Legolas placed his hands on his father's. "I..I know...Ada...but..but I can't stop..can't stop.."he could not finish his sentence as he felt a new wave of fresh tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Can't stop crying your heart out.." Thranduil finished his son's sentence. "But I can't!!" Legolas cried. "I thought exactly the same before. Remember when Naneth passed away Legolas?I never thought I would stop. But I did..." he said as a few tears slipped from his eyes at the painful memory. "But I am scared!I'm scared Ada..I cannot go on without you!" Legolas sobbed. "Do you not think that I am scared too Legolas? Perhaps you do not remember..but I have been frightened many times in my life...I am not as brave as you think.." Thranduil said. Legolas looked up at him and said fiercely. "No!Ada..you are the bravest elf I have ever known...I know..I'll never be able to be as brave as you.." Legolas hugged Thranduil tightly. Thranduil then said, "Legolas, don't be scared! Please do not worry, for destiny shall keep you warm..Be brave my son. Be brave." Thranduil breathed with difficulty as poison worked and weaved its way through his body. He inhaled sharply as a spasm of pain hit him. "Ada!!!"  
  
Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. A searing pain ran through Thranduil's body. Thranduil cried out in pain and gritted his teeth. "Ada!!!Somebody help!!Please!!!" He held his Ada's hands tightly as blood started to run from his wound and stained the bed and Legolas' free hand.  
  
"Legolas!No matter what happens, you know Ada and Naneth are with you! In your heart and your soul. In the trees and earth of Mirkwood. I want you to remember,[ack!]remember..whenever you feel the pain, look at the stars...Remember Naneth and look upon them..Remember Ada, and look upon them! Shall you lose your way look at them for guidance, so take what you need and go on your way..". Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Ada?" Legolas cried. "I am so proud of you, Legolas Greenleaf! Proud that you are mine. Proud that you are mine and Naneth's. I love you!" he said as healers rushed by his side.   
  
They cleaned his wound and gave him whatever they could to ease his pain and transfered him to the next bed. "I am so sorry my Lord, but there is nothing left we can do.." the healer said with tears in his eyes, for he was a loyal healer and friend of Thranduil's. He whispered a prayer to Elbereth, then slwoly and sadly, told Legolas. "He has one night..." and left.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how was it? All I need is reviews and time to install the next and final chapter. Please review, it does wonders! 


	2. I Love You

A/N:Hope you guys like, please review ok!This is the second and concluding chapter. Advice, listen to Oasis' Stop Crying Your Heart Out while reading this!  
  
Stop Crying Your Heart Out  
  
"Legolas?Come here.." Thranduil motioned for Legolas to join him. "What?" Legolas croaked, then he slipped into the bed next to Thranduil and hugged him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to feel as much warmth left of his father. "Nar elyë nië?" Thranduil asked. "Nay ada.." Legolas lied.  
  
"Amin mella le.."  
  
"Amin mella le.."  
  
Legolas burried his face in his father's chest and whispered prayers for his ada. He was growing tired and tried to fight it for fear that he would never see his ada alive again were he to fall asleep. "Fret not, little one. Go to sleep. Rest now. For me." Legolas shook his head. "Nay. I shall stay awake ada. I can not risk it." he whimpered. "Tis alright Lasse..Please do not worry..I.I'm going to rest now. Rest with me, Legolas." Legolas blinked away a few tears. "Alright ada.."   
  
Legolas shifted so that Thranduil would be more comfortable. "Ada?" Legolas looked into his father's handsome face. "Yes?" Thranduil smiled. "I love you." A few tears slipped down his cheek. "I love you too, my son." With that, both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~Goodnight little one. Goodnight, Legolas Greenleaf. Those were the first words Thranduil said to Legolas. His son, his own.  
  
"You will never know EXACTLY how much I am proud of you, Legolas. If you could count the number of stars strewn in the sky, you could measure my love and pride for you. For although I say it, I can't tell you enough. I am unable to put it into words, save for "I love you, you've made ada proud!". Those words are simple, effective, but you deserve even more. I only hope I was a good ada to you. You are my son, my light, my life. I love you." ~  
  
Legolas felt a sudden chill envelope him. He was hit by a blow of realization. His eyes widened with shock and tears welled in his eyes. The tears started to fall. He sat up and pushed back a few strands of gold from his father's pale face, which was smiling. Again, realization hit him again. He was finally, all alone. "Ada!!" he cried out in anguish. He hugged the lifeless body tightly. Soon enough, healers had arrived. Some started to tear, some stood in shock. They had not the heart, but pulled Legolas gently away from Thranduil's body. "Ada!!!No!!You said you wouldn't leave me!!!" he cried frantically.   
  
"Ada!!!"  
  
That day, the birds no longer chirped happily, but hummed softly, sadly. Mirkwood, aside its usual darkness, had a certain, sad, soft glow, as the whole of Mirkwood mourned the loss of Thranduil, their king, the greatest king they were ever blessed to be ruled by.  
  
Legolas, took one final look at his ada, and was lifted up slightly as he saw the peaceful smile on Thranduil's face. He kissed his father's brow and cheek for the last time. "Amin mella le..ada.."  
  
Legolas stood alone, infront of his parents graves, side by side, like they were always meant to be. Both were beautiful, white petals graced them. Legolas let more petals fall freely from his hand, whispering prayers to Elbereth. Throughout the whole ceremony, he could not even bring himself to cry anymore. Suddenly, his best friend appeared by his side, gripping his shoulder comfortingly, bearing an envelope. "For you, mellonin." he smiled, then left. Legolas opened the envelope. His eyes widened in surprise as he read his father's name off the leaf scented paper.  
  
~ Dear son. I am sure I must have passed on if you are reading this letter. I am still bewildered to as to why I decided to write this letter, but I did. I wrote this when naneth passed away, and I feel that a part of me has gone missing. Though I told her I loved her, I still feel as though I could have said it more, at every chance that I had. I feel as if I had so many chances to do so, but never did. I felt like dying, Legolas. I felt alone.   
  
However, I realised something. It was you, Legolas. You kept me alive. I had to live for naneth, myself. And most importantly, you. But also, I felt terrified. Terrified if I were to lose you. Scared, that I forgot to tell you that I love you. I am so proud of you. Naneth was and still is proud of you. You have always been my joy, my son, my light, and my life. I know you will be a great king.Be a better King, husband and father than I. I need to say it now. I need to say it again.  
  
I love you.~  
  
As he read the last words, the tears that he thought had dried fell again. This time though, they were tears of happiness, tears of love. He kept the letter back in its envelope. "Naneth, Ada, I love you too..." he wiped the tears from his eyes and for the first time in a long while, he smiled.  
  
As the sky grew dark and the sky was star strewn, Legolas lay on the green grass, next to his parent's graves. He smiled and looked up at the stars, and felt memories, happiness and love wash through him. There he laid, smiling at the stars, who smiled back at him.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N:So how was it? I hope you liked it and cried as much as I did. Also, you can read Meant To Be, a fic I wrote about Thranduil and Legolas, and these two fics complement each other, so please be so kind to leave a review for this and that! 


End file.
